etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Petaloid
Petaloids '''(also knows as '''Hazardous Petal in Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) are dangerous creatures encountered within the forest. They are not physically strong, but their sleeper skill can put your entire party to sleep at once, making you highly vulnerable to physical attacks. They may also try to attack you directly using their razor-sharp petals. Petaloids exist in every game to date. Petaloid (Etrian Odyssey) Petaloids can be found patrolling the Primitive Jungle and are first encountered on B8F. They aren't particularly dangerous by themselves, but they can be a nightmare if they are encountered together with powerful monsters since their Sleeper skill can leave your whole party powerless for several turns, especially if there is more than one Petaloid within the enemy lines. Skills * Sleeper (Uses Head): Has a chance of putting the entire party to Sleep. Drops * Scent Wood (Worth: 35 en) * Gum Vine (Worth: 39 en) Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters *Eviloid *Muskoid Petaloid (Etrian Odyssey II) As shown by their huge bulbs, Petaloids have found the perfect habitat around the upper levels of the Petal Bridge, where they prosper. Expect to meet several of these during your travels among the cherry blossoms. They often appear accompanied by strong monsters, and their high appearance rate can be pretty dangerous when going through one of the many FOE-patrolled corridors. They will usually be content with incapacitating your party for the other monsters to do the dirty job (with Sleeper, which puts your entire party asleep), but they are more than capable of giving a good fight should the need arise (with normal attacks and Petals, which deals damage to all party members). Petaloids are immune to sleep. Skills * Sleeper (Uses Head): Attempts to apply Sleep on the entire party. * Petals (Uses Arms): Deals damage to the entire party. Drops * Hazard Eye (Worth:139 en) * Hazard Bud (Worth: 223 en) Conditional Drop * To get the Petaloid's conditional drop, Hazard Bud, it must be defeated with an instant-death skill. Related Monsters *Pollener Petaloid (Etrian Odyssey III) Petaloids live within the Porcelain Forest together with many other strange creatures. They are not too common and will not show themselves as often. However, they are more than a match for even seasoned explorers because they are often accompanied by pretty strong monsters that will do tons of damage if your party succumbed to Sleeper. Their Petals skill can deal out decent damage as well. Skills * Sleeper (Uses Head): Has a chance of putting the entire party to Sleep. * Petals (Uses Arms): Causes 2-4 cut attacks to random party members. Drops * Hazard Bulb (Worth: 292 en) * Dangerous Bud (Conditional)' '(Worth: 349 en) Conditional Drop * To obtain their conditional drop, the Dangerous Bud, you need to kill a Petaloid with an instant-death skill/attack. Petaloid (Etrian Odyssey IV) The Petaloids are moderate enemies alone, but are more dangerous with other enemies, as they will use Sleeper to put your party to sleep. Initially, the flowers are closed, limiting its Sleeper to one party member; but upon taking damage, the flowers open and increase Sleeper to party-wide and allow it to use its Petals attack. Skills * Sleeper (Uses Head): If closed, has a chance of putting one party member to sleep; If open, this skill hits the entire party instead. * Petals (Uses Head): Inflicts cut damage on multiple party members. Only used while opened. Drops * Dangerous Petal (Worth: 59 en) * Small Flower (Worth: 45 en) * Dangerous Bud (Conditional)' '(Worth: 118 en) Conditional Drop * To get the Petaloid's conditional drop, Dangerous Bud, it must be defeated with an instant death skill, such as a Nightseeker's Assassinate. Related Monsters * Eviloid * Muskoid Petaloid (Etrian Odyssey Untold) The Petaloid returns once again and are found in the Primitive Jungle. They are not very strong by themselves, but will use Sleep Powder to put the party to sleep. This can be fatal if there are other monsters as well. Skills * Sleep Powder (Uses Head): Has a chance of putting the entire party to Sleep. Drops * Flex Vine (Worth: 56 en) Conditional Drop * None Locations * Primitive Jungle: B7F - B8F, B10F Related Monsters * Eviloid * Muskoid Hazardous Petal (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) Petaloid, renamed as Hazardous Petal, returns in the second game remake as a FOE for the first time in the series. They are found on the top floors of the final stratum of the game, the Forbidden Wood. While on the map, the Hazardous Petals will disguise themselves, hiding on patches of yellow flowers, with only a small portion of their body visible. Their movement is limited to these flowered tiles, however, so keeping clear of them is a good idea if you want to avoid them. As soon as the player steps too close from them, they will spring out and attack however. One can avoid being detected by these dangerous enemies by forcing an Icy Bulb into their room, which will stop them from attacking you on the adjacent spaces (a fight will still happen if you step on their flower bed however). In battle, the Hazardous Petal is a fearsome opponent. Should you decide to attempt fighting it, make sure to bring equipment, skills or food buffs that prevent sleep, as well as resistance against all three binds. Having level 20 Barrier coupled with at least level 16 War Lore Mastery can also completely negate their debilitations, as they are easy to predict which turns they will be used on. Skills that inflict head bind are also recommended. The Hazardous Petal's main attack is their kin's signature skill, the Sleep Powder. This attack inflicts sleep on the entire party, as well as attempting to bind their entire body, and they will use this attack every five turns, This, combined with Dancing Petals, which deals heavy damage to the entire party, makes a very deadly combo, easily wiping unprepared parties very quickly. This attack is powerful enough to kill most low defense characters in a single hit, even if they are not asleep, so great care must be taken. They won't use Dancing Petals two turns in a row however, which gives you enough time to heal the damage it deals. Once their health gets low enough, they will stop using normal attacks and Sleep Powder, instead using Dancing Petals every turn. Skills * Sleep Powder '(Uses Head): Inflicts sleep and attempts to bind the body of the entire party. * '''Dancing Petals '(Uses Arms): Inflicts high damage to the entire party. Drops * '''Hazardous Bulb (Worth: 5300 en) * Lavish Flower (Conditional)' '(Worth: 9400 en) Conditional Drop * In order to get the Hazardous Petal's conditional drop, the Lavish Flower, you must kill it while it is cursed. Selling this to the shop unlocks Amrita II. Gallery SekaijuNoOmochabako.jpg|Featured in Sekaiju no Omocha Bako's cover.|link=Sekaiju no Omocha Bako Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold FOEs